Complot CINEMA BIZARRE
by Aloyse Anastasy
Summary: Stoppée ! - Yaoi - Luminor aime Strify. Depuis le début, depuis qu'il l'a vu, depuis qu'il lui a parlé. Mais lui n'a d'yeux que pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et pour l'aider à le rendre plus heureux, Luminor va aller au delà de son amour pour le chanteur...
1. 1

**Band : Cinema Bizarre  
Rating : +13  
Author : Aloyse of course xD**

**Personnages : Strify / Luminor / Kiro / Shin / Yu  
Couples : ... x ... '**

**Les coudes posés sur la table, et son menton entre ses doigts, il regarda la feuille.**

**Tapant ses doigts contre ses tempes, il essaye de trouver de belles phrases. Des tournures pas trop enfantine, mais presque romantique, sans trop l'être, une tournure amicale, mature, et pas compliqué à comprendre. Il veut faire dans la simplicité.**

**Il avait déjà griffonner quelques lignes, mais sa main persistait toujours et toujours à les barrer ensuite.**

**Un cri de rage s'échappa de sa gorge et ses poings se posèrent sur la table. Quelqu'un toqua doucement contre le mur, séparant les chambres de Sebastian, plus connu sous Strify, et de Felix, connu sous Luminor.**

_-Seb' ? Ça va ?_

_-Oui oui, t'inquiète pas Félix_

**Un silence. Les mains remises contre ses tempes, Strify ferma les yeux et joua avec son piercing.**

_-Calme-toi Strify… Calme… Respire… Pense aux vacances…._

**Il respira, expira, plusieurs fois, avant de s'écrier d'un coup :**

_-SCHEIßE!_

**Luminor rigola dans sa chambre à l'entente de ce juron dit tout haut.**

_-TU NE M'AIDE PAS TOI NON PLUS ! cria Strify pour son voisin_

_-Rooo ! Attend…_

**Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et mit sa tête dans ses bras, regardant les détails du bois doré de la table. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un homme, aux cheveux long et noir jusqu'aux coude, méchés de brun rougeoyant à la lumière. Il s'assit sur la chaise près du blond et enleva son bras pour voir le visage renfrogné du premier chanteur.**

_-Lumiiii ! J'y arrive pas !_

**Le brun leva les yeux au plafond et sourit à la mine boudeuse de Strify. Il prit les papiers chiffonnés sur le bureau et commença à lire.**

_-« Je t'observe tous les jours. Tes manières, tes mimiques, tes sourires et tes larmes sont gravés dans ma mémoire.  
__La façon dont tu m'appelle, dont tu dis mon prénom, me fait sourire.  
__Et rien que le fait d'y penser, ça me fait frissonner. » Lu Luminor_

_-C'est Nul !!_

**Strify replongea sa tête dans ses bras et souffla, tandis que Luminor pris la canne de fer posée à terre et tapa légèrement et plusieurs fois le crâne de son ami avec qui releva la tête :**

_-Aïe ! T'es bête ou quoi ? Ça tue !_

**Luminor rigola et posa les feuilles sur le bureau. Il regarda dans les yeux le blond et lui demanda :**

_-C'est pour… ??_

_-Oui_

_-Tu veux lui dire quoi exactement ?_

_-Bah que j'l'aime bêta !_

**Cette phrase fut ponctuée d'un petit coup de poing dans l'avant bras sur le brun**

**-**_Hey ! T'attaque pas à plus grand que toi !_

**Celui-ci lui redonna un coup de canne sur la tête et reçut un regard noir venant de Strify.**

_-Donc, commença Felix_

_-Donc c'est nul, nul, nul et encore nul ! C'est puéril, gamin, enfantin, 'fin, tout, sauf romantique !_

**Il reçu un autre coup de canne sur la tête.**

_-Espèce de garçon qui n'sait pas le talent qu'il a !_

_-Mais tu vois bien que c'est nul ! J'arrive pas à écrire quand ça parle de… quand ça parle de ... ahem de tu sais qui ! !_

_-Bon on va devoir être sévère maintenant !_

**Luminor se leva et tira Strify pour qu'il se lève. Le tenant toujours par la main, il l'emmena devant le miroir au milieu de la pièce, plantant le chanteur devant son reflet.**

_-Tu vois qui ? demanda le plus grand_

_-Euu baaah… Moi… ?_

_-Non, moi je vois un Sebastian amoureux, un beau Sebastian amoureux_

_-Beau ou pas ça change rien ! J'y arriverais pas !_

**Et bang ! Un autre coup sur la tête.**

_-Tu y arriveras imbécile !_

**Luminor recula pour que son reflet n'apparaisse plus.**

_-Regarde-toi bien, bouge la tête, et quand tu es dans une position où tu te trouve beau, tu reste figé_

**Strify arqua un sourcil, avant de se sourire et de lever un peu la tête. Ses mains tenant le bas de sa veste et son pantalon.**

_-C'est bon ?_

_-Oui_

_-Okay… Maintenant garde ton image en tête, et imagine toi avec lui juste derrière toi, qui te regarde… T'y arrive ?_

_-Pour sur ! C'est pas bien dur ce que tu demande !_

_-Ferme les yeux_

_-Hein ?_

**Strify tourna la tête vers Luminor qui lui redonna un coup sur le crâne.**

_-J'AI DIT RESTE FIGE !_

_-Rooo !_

_-Donc, ferme les yeux_

**Strify s'exécuta.**

_-Pense à ton reflet tout à l'heure, avec lui derrière toi… C'est bon ?_

_-Oui !_

_-C'est que tu rougis bien ma blonde !_

_-Felixxxx !_

_-Okay Okay, j'me tais ! Maintenant dis les phrases qui te passent par la tête…_

_-Hum…_

**Luminor esquissa un sourire, s'assit, et écouta Strify…**

**- « **_Chaque jour que je passe en te voyant me donne envie de te serrer dans mes bras. Ton sourire qui fait tomber tant de filles, j'aimerais qu'il n'appartienne qu'à moi._

_Attitude égoïste d'une personne en détresse._

_Ecouter le son de ta basse, sans rien autour, sans la voix des chanteurs, sans la guitare de Yu, sans la batterie de Shin, juste ta basse, me donne envie de partir loin. Si loin que tu ne pourrais me rejoindre._

_Je m'échappe souvent dans mes rêves…_** »**

* * *


	2. 2

**« … **_Rêves qui demeurent éternellement sans ta présence à mes côtés, malgré que chaque secondes, tu apparaisses dans ceux-ci._

_Ta présence me rassure. Comme une protection qu'offre une mère à son enfant, mais en plus fort._

_Je sais qu'un lien nous unit tout deux. Je sais que tu ne le sais pas._

_Ce lien si fort qui m'unit à toi, il est comme le bassiste qui à besoin de sa basse._

_L'un sans l'autre ne rime à rien. C'est vrai, as-tu vu un bassiste sans sa basse, lors d'un concert ?_

_Non. Même moi je n'en ai jamais vu._

_J'ai un besoin éternel de me trouver à tes côtés, mais sans que tu ne le sache._

_J'aimerais me rapprocher de toi, me rapprocher tellement que mon corps serait collé au tien._

_Je connais tout de toi. Tes goûts, vêtements, marques, chanteurs, idoles et boissons préférés._

_Tu ne connais rien de moi._

_A part peut-être un pseudonyme… dont tu utiliseras maintenant pour me nommer._

_Je suis l'Ange pourpre… _**»**

**Kiro releva la tête du papier et regarda Yu, Shin, Strify et Luminor rigoler ensemble quelques mètres plus loin.**

**Cela faisait une quinzaine de fois qu'il lisait cette lettre. Lettre trouvée dans sa boîte aux lettres, sans timbre, ni adresse d'expéditeur. Juste son nom écrit à la plume et à l'encre pourpre, lettres calligraphiés.**

_-Hey ! Kiiiiiroooo ! T'a enfin levé ton p'tit nez de ce papier ?_

_-La ferme Yu ! répliqua le concerné_

_-C'est de qui ? demanda Strify_

_-Je… J'en sais rien en faite, j'les trouvé ce matin dans la boîte aux lettres, à mon nom, sans adresse_

_-Ooouuuuu ! Le 'tit Kiro à des admiratrices ?_

_-Admirateur, dit-il machinalement, replongeant son nez dans le papier_

**Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce. Luminor et Strify se regardant, Yu et Shin fixant avec insistance Kiro, qui lui mordait sa lèvre inferieur tout en relisant la lettre, en quête d'indice lui permettant de donner un « vrai » nom à cet expéditeur anonyme.**

**Strify donna un coup de coude à Luminor et s'exclama :**

_-Ah ah ! Un admirateur ! Un homme est attiré par la beauté fatale de notre petit bassiste chéri !!!_

**Les 4 garçons rigolèrent, mais Kiro n'étant pas de cet avis, préféra « bouder » ses amis et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.**

**Le sourire des garçons s'estompa et ils se levèrent en même temps pour parler à Kiro. S'arrêtant tous, une jambe une suspension et se regardant.**

**Strify posa ses deux pieds à terre et dit :**

_-J'y vais, c'est moi qui est dit la phrase…_

**Les autres se rassirent et regardèrent Strify partir.**

**Celui-ci alla en direction des couloirs et toqua à la porte de chambre tout au fond. Porte teinte d'argent et de noir.**

_-Oui ?_

_-c'est Seb'_

_-Um… Entre_

**Strify ouvrit tout doucement la porte et aperçu Kiro, assit au pied de son lit, dans une chambre plongée dans la pénombre.**

**Il referma la porte et alla s'assoir en face de son ami.**

_-Hey Kris', tu m'en veux ?_

**Le concerné secoua négativement la tête.**

_-Toi, y a un truc qui te tracasse, pas vrai ?_

_-Tu me connais par cœur_

_-Je sais ! Pourquoi je ne connaîtrais pas par cœur mon ami ?_

_-Parce que je suis un idiot !_

**Strify sourit en repensant à la soirée que lui avait fait passer Luminor. Il passa instinctivement une main sur son crâne, tâtant les multiples bosses.**

_-T'es pas un idiot ! T'es mon petit Kristian à moi tout seul_

_-Hey ! Me monopolise pas !_

**Strify rigola et leva la tête de Kiro avec son index.**

_-Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il va pas ?_

_-Pff_

**Kiro se leva, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, pris le papier et le tendis à Strify.**

_-Ça ! Ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir qui me l'a envoyé ! Parce que cette personne, elle me dit tenir à moi, elle me dit être proche de moi, mais je vois pas qui c'est !_

**Il se mit à plat ventre sur son lit après cette phrase. Strify le rejoignit en caressant son nez :**

_-Hey ! Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état ! On va trouver c'est qui, j'te l'promet !_

_-T'es sur ?_

_-Ouaip' !_

_-Okay ! J'te fais confiance ! Mais pas un mot aux autres imbéciles !?_

_-Si tu veux ! J't'emmène manger au resto ?_

_-Ouaiiis !_

**Kiro sauta du lit en tirant Strify par la manche.**

_-Allez Seb' ! Gros tas de graisse dépêche toi j'ai faim !_

_-J'aurais jamais du dire ça…_

_-Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! Hey ! Dit on va à l'Italien ?_

_-Nan ! Chinois ?_

_-Okay !_

**Les deux amis sortirent doucement pour ne pas se faire voir, longèrent le couloir et ouvrirent la porte d'entrer.**

**Kiro sortit en sautillant, casquette et lunette en main, tandis que Strify ferma légèrement la porte et se retourna.**

**Luminor, derrière lui, souriait en regardant Kiro sauter. Puis il dit à Strify, tout en regardant Kiro :**

_-Tu va faire quoi ?_

_-J'les invité au resto'_

_-Tu va t'en sortir ?_

_-Ouais ! En faite, on va résoudre l'énigme de son 'Ange Pourpre'_

_-Ah…_

**Luminor re retourna et fixa Strify dans les yeux.**

_-J'aime pas trop… ça_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je pense qu'il se fait consoler trop vite_

_-T'en pense quoi ?_

_-C'est bizarre, rien que ça_

_-Ok si tu le dis_

**Le blond appuya son front contre la porte et ferma les yeux.**

_-T'es sur que ça va aller Lumi ?_

_-Sur, t'inquiète pas…_

_-Ok. Bon, j'y vais, tu diras aux autres où on est_

_-Oui, bon appétit_

**Luminor attrapa la main de son ami, caressa le bout de ses doigts, puis, avant que Strify ne dise quelque chose, l'aîné partit en courant et en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Strify releva la tête et sortit, en refermant la porte derrière lui.**

_-Hey Seb' ? J'ai faim_

_-J'arrive, j'arrive…_

**Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Strify conduisant, et Kiro observant la route. Un soupir sortit de la bouche du dernier, faisait réagir le cadet des deux :**

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas !_

_-Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais _

_-Ça t'est déjà arrivé, d'être attiré par quelqu'un que tu connais depuis longtemps ?_

_-Eu ba eu… Oui ! Hésita Strify_

_-Nan, mais je veux dire, un gars_

_-Um.. Un gars que je connais depuis longtemps ? Oui bien sur, pourquoi ?_

_-Rien, juste une question comme ça !_

**Kiro sourit à son ami et repartit dans sa contemplation, jusqu'au restaurant, quant à Strify, lui il pensait à Luminor. Que cache son ami ?**


	3. 3

_-Love Song They Kill Me… They Kill Me… Now… oh oh oh _

**Tim, ou Shin comme vous voulez, observait délicatement Strify qui chantait, assit par terre dans le salon, à découper des personnages de manga dans des magasines.  
****Il avait en effet remarqué depuis quelques temps que Strify était mélancolique et faisait souvent des activités tout seul. Il voulait réfléchir, c'était ce qu'il avait prétexté, mais ses quatre autres amis savaient très bien qu'un truc le tracassait.  
****Et Shin voulait le savoir à tout prix. Il était assez discret pour écouter une discussion sans se faire voir, il savait changer de conversation sans que personne ne le remarque, et il était un peu le journal intime du groupe, mais en ce moment, trois personnes ne se confié plus.**

**En premier, il y avait Strify, lui qui pourtant avait besoin de se vider tout les deux jours, il ne venait plus depuis près de 2 semaines.**

**En second, il y avait Kiro, le clown du groupe qui avait besoin de montrer un peu de ses faiblesses devant son ami. Quand est-ce qu'il est venu pour la dernière fois ? Le jour où il a reçu sa lettre anonyme de cet admirateur secret.**

**Et en troisième, Luminor. Malgré ses 22 ans, presque 23, cette grande duduche aime bien parler de lui, et seul Shin veut l'écouter.**

**Alors, celui-ci veut savoir le pourquoi du comment de ce fait.  
****Ce n'est pas un problème de confiance, puisqu'ils se connaissent depuis près de trois ans.  
****Ce n'est pas un problème d'égo, puisqu'ils avaient tous déjà pleuré devant lui…  
****Qu'est-ce que c'était ??  
**

**Lumi entra dans la pièce et Strify s'arrêta de chanter, le regarda puis continua ce qu'il faisait. Shin épiant leur conversation.**

_-Strif, t'aurais pas vu mes notes sur « Other People » ?_

_-Nan naaan _

_-Ok… bah tant pis alors, tu pourras venir dans ma chambre vers 22h30 ?_

_-Comme d'hab ouais ouais t'inquiète pas, lui répondit machinalement Strify_

_-Ok !_

**Luminor sortit de la pièce puis re-rentra pour interpeller Shin :**

_-Hey Tim ! _

_-Um ?_

_-T'a pas vu mes notes sur « Other People » ? demanda Luminor_

_-Nan désolé, mais tu me les auraient fait montrer, j'aurais pu te les dicter hein !_

_-C'est un reproche ? demanda Lumi, même s'il savait que Shin était doué d'une grande mémoire_

_-Non, juste une phrase avec sujet ; verbes ; et groupes nominaux, pourquoi ?_

_-Um ? Nan rien… Bye !_

_-Ouais bye, dirent ensemble Shin et Strify_

**Tout les deux se regardèrent, puis retournèrent à leurs occupations. Strify a son collage, et Shin à sa lecture/observation. Il y avait un peu, dans le regard du plus jeune, un espoir, peut-être un infime espoir, et on y voyait que le pauvre était perdu.**

**Shin, se demanda pourquoi. Il connaissait maintenant chaque personne du groupe, comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours. Ainsi, il connaissait plus Luminor, vu que c'était son meilleur ami, mais il avait appris par la suite, que Yu, était un peu plus sensible que les trois autres, que Kiro cachait une peine intérieure qui le ronge un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait appris que Strify était un des plus gamin, il avait pourtant un sérieux et une attitude irréprochable, mais dans sa tête, ce n'était qu'un enfant qui grandit encore et encore. Quant à Lumi', un homme qui parle tout le temps. Et surtout pour rien dire ! Dans sa voix grave, il avait de la douceur, et dans son corps à la fois masculin aux allures féminines, il y avait une perle que seule une personne pourra trouver… **

_-I'm a punk, I'm a sinner… I'm lost beginner, I'm a get Armageddon, chanta Strify_

**Shin releva les yeux vers son camarade… son ton était tellement triste…**

_-I get more and more strange, continua__ désespérément__ Strify_

_-You get what you see… the product of dysfunctional Family…, finis Shin,__ appuyant sur__ le__ dernier__ mot_

**Le premier chanteur leva ses yeux brillant vers son batteur favoris, qui se leva et couru presque pour venir accueillir dans ses bras un Strify en larme lâchant feuilles et ciseaux pour se blottir contre le corps fin de son ami.**

_-Sh ht Sebas', calme-toi…_

_-J'suis désolé Tim… Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît !_

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

**Strify se serra un peu plus contre le batteur et lui murmura :**

_-Je t'ai presque oublié…_

_-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu veux venir dans ma chambre me raconter un peu ?_

**Le chanteur acquiesça et essuya un peu de maquillage noir avant de mettre en tas ses affaires et de suivre, tel un pantin, Shin qui l'emmena vers une chambre coloré de bleu et jaune, avec des étoiles un peu partout.**

**Automatiquement, le brun alla s'asseoir sur un pouf dans un coin et regarda le blond faire de même, et avant qu'il ne dise un mot, le chanteur lui lança, en se souvenant d'une certaines phrase prononcé par une certaines personne :**

_-Ça t'est déjà arrivé, d'être attiré par quelqu'un que tu connais depuis longtemps ?_


	4. 4

_**-**Ça t'est déjà arrivé, d'être attiré par quelqu'un que tu connais depuis longtemps ?_

**Shin recula un peu, une expression ahuris sur le visage. Strify eut peur, et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Shin la lui releva.**

_**-**Oui sûrement… tout le monde tu sais, je la connais ??_

**Strify eut un sourire à la dernière partie de la phrase, mais tenta de réfléchir.**

**Il avait confiance en son ami Tim… et Luminor lui faisait aussi confiance, donc il n'y avait pas de problème. Et comme celui qu'il aime en secret se rapproche brutalement d'un de ses amis, il avait besoin d'évacuer le trop plein… **

_**-**Oui tu le connais, mais, j'ai un gros problème en faite…_

_**-**Du genre ?_

**Shin ne releva pas le « Tu **_**le**_** connais »**

_**-**Du genre que je suis bêtement tombé amoureux d'une personne qui ne m'aime pas parce que cette personne apparament est tout bêtement tombé amoureuse d'un ami à qui je tiens, qui lui même est tombé raide dingue de moi, t'y crois toi ??_

_**-**Tu sais Sebastian, c'est souvent qu'on rencontre ce genre de situation. Il est déjà arrivé qu'une personne soit amoureuse d'une autre, et même si Luminor est amoureux de toi mais que tu ne peux pas répondre à son amour parce que tu aime une personne qui se doit être surement quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour que ton regard tombe dessus, tu ne dois pas te décourager, et peut-être lui avouer ?_

**Le pauvre chanteur se retrouva bouche-bée. Shin avait dit ça d'une traite, que peut-être, avait-il entendu le pseudonyme de Felix. **

_**-**Ça m'avancera à quoi ? Hein ? C'est perdu d'avance et puis… 'fin… _

**Sebastian détourna le regard pour fixer les 5 lettres peintes en doré qui composent le mot « LYKSS », fait à partir des initiales de leurs pseudonyme ( Luminor Yu Kiro Shin & Strify )**

_**-**Continue ta phrase Seb'… _

_**-**Je sais pas si je dois te le dire_

_**-**Sebastian, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ??_

_**-**Oui, mais voilà, en même temps, si jamais avec la personne que j'aime ça marche, même si c'est loin de marcher, l'ami à qui je tiens va déprimer, il va se sentir mal, et j'pourrais pas le supporter…_

_**-**Oui, mais, Luminor, ça fait loooongtemps qu'il pense t'aimer, avant même que tu tombe amoureux de cette personne, je pense que même déçu, et déprimé il essayera de te rendre heureux, il fera tout pour que ça marche entre toi et cette personne._

**Strify sursauta quand il réentendit le nom de son ami... après tout, Lumi' lui avait peut-être dit.**

_**-**Tu… tu crois vraiment hein ? Lumi', c'est un ami comme personne, j'voudrais pas le perdre si je choisi une autre personne !_

_**-**Là, par contre, je ne te garanti rien… A toi de faire tes choix…_

**Un sourire apparut sur leurs deux visages. Shin étant persuadé d'avoir aider deux amis en même temps, et Strify d'avoir comprit un truc, celui-ci lui fit un bisou sur la joue gauche et se leva pour lui dire :**

_**-**Merci Shinou ! Je t'adore toi tu sais !_

**Strify partit en courant de la chambre de son confident pour se ruer dans celle de sa seconde voix et alla se blottir dans les bras protecteurs de son grand-frère de cœur. Cherchant un peu de réconfort, tel un enfant venant d'avoir une punition.**

_**-**Hey ! Qu'est-ce que t'a ma blonde ? demanda le plus grand_

_**-**Rien, j'voulais juste être dans tes bras…_

_**-**Strif'…_

_**-**Um ?_

_**-**Je… _

_**-**Oui ?_

_**-**Tu…, commença Luminor_

_**-**Je ?_

_**-**Tuuu…_

_**-**Jeee ??_

_**-**Tu m'empêche de respirer là !_

_**-**Pardon_

**Il desserra son étreinte, rougit un peu et colla, décidemment, un autre bisou sur la joue de son homologue avant de le tirer par le bras jusqu'à sa chambre où ils travaillèrent longtemps sur une nouvelle chanson …**

_**-**Donc, je chante de « Spaceman » jusqu'à « space man » et 2 fois, toi tu enchaînes les deux couplets, je fais le refrain_

_**-**A ce moment là, tu monte dans les aigües, tandis que moi je répète deux fois la phrase de fin de couplet_

_**-**Ouais__,__ et on chante donc en chœur « Into Space Man » ??_

_**-**Bah j'sais pas, ça va t'être mal donné, non ?_

_**-**Um.. Attends, vas-y essaye _

… **Ils travaillèrent longtemps sur une nouvelle chanson jusqu'à épuisement, où Strify squatta un peu ( juste un peu hein ! ) le lit de Luminor, qui en profita pour se serrer contre lui.  
****Après tout, ne feriez-vous pas pareil si celui que vous aimez dors dans votre lit ?**

**Et c'est ce que se dit Felix avant de s'endormir avec, « Autant en profiter ! » …**


	5. 5

**Le lendemain, Kiro, le seul debout, entra vers les 11h45 dans la chambre de la première voix mais ne trouva personne. Il entre-ouvrit doucement la porte de chambre de la deuxième voix et regarda discrètement les deux hommes blottis l'un contre l'autre encore tout habillés. Strify niché dans le cou de Luminor, et celui-ci les bras enserrant la taille du blond. Leurs jambes s'entremêlant. **

**Il eût un pincement au cœur de les voir comme ça, se rappelant de cet « Ange Pourpre » aux termes pourtant si familier. Il refermât la porte doucement pour ne pas les réveiller, et alla chercher un peu de compagnie dans la chambre de Yu. Il ouvrit la porte aussi discrètement que possible et regarda à l'intérieur.**

**Le**** cher « I-am-the-best-and-beautiful-guitarist-of-the-world-when-I-touch-of-my-hair-during-the-concert » n'était pas dans son lit, et la salle de bain adjacente n'était pas fermé. ****En conclusion le guitariste n'était pas dans l'appartement, à moins que le cachottier… **

**Il alla regarder dans la chambre de Shin, aussi vide que le guitariste, mais à la seule différence de la précédente, un papier avec son prénom était posé sur le lit. Il alla la chercher, s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit la feuille pour lire :**

_**« Hey Kira Kiro !**_

_**Comme je sais que premier levé entre les deux autres marmottes qui dorment profondément enlacés ( Faut acheter un 2eme lit pour mettre dans la chambre de Felix pour Seb' ), donc, comme je sais que tu irais dans la chambre de Dirk, puis la mienne, je t'explique en quelque mots la situation :**_

_**Dirk voudrait profiter d'un moment de vacance et d'une journée ensoleillé pour m'emmener en, comme il dit, amoureux dans un endroit qu'il adore pour me le montrer (j'suis sur c'est la colline près du ruisseau dans la forêt près d'Hambourg ! !), ça va durer toute la journée normalement, nous serons de retour vers 20h.**_

_**Alors, mon cher Kira, va donc voir L & Misa-Misa ( respectivement Lumi et Strif' ) pour les réveiller à ma place s'ils ne le sont pas à 12h pile ! Je t'ai préparé un seau d'eau près de la cuisine pour ça !**_

_**Bonne journée à vous 3 et bonne chance à toi pour supporter ces… Energumènes ! Chut !**_

_**Tim !**_

_P.S__** : Décampe vite quand tu leur jette le seau ! ( Si tu leur jette ! )**_

_P.S 2__** : Te mine pas pour ta lettre, car oui, je sais à ton regard que tu te fais du souci, et en ayant vu un morceau dans ta chambre hier, je t'ordonne de ne pas y penser ! »**_

**Kiro ne put s'empêcher de rire et regarda l'heure : 11h53.**

**Il se leva, mis la lettre dans sa poche et alla dans la salle de bain qu'ils partageaient tous sauf Yu, et fit couler un bain bien chaud dans la baignoire à 2 places.**

**Puis, il partit chercher le seau, entra ensuite dans la chambre des « amoureux » cachés et attendit que sa montre affiche 12h pile.**

_-3 … chuchota Kiro, espérant quand même les réveiller au son de sa voix, __2… 1… 0 !_

**Il versa l'eau gelée sur leur tête et parti en vitesse dans la salle de bain pour arrêter l'eau sur le point de déborder et de mettre les tapis pour ne pas qu'ils salissent.**

_-Hey les amoureux ! Z'avez un bain chaud ! Venez avant qu'il ne refroidisse !!_

**En deux temps trois mouvements, une tempête brune et blonde apparut dans la salle de bain.**

**Strify essayant en vain d'enlever les boutons de son chemisier. Kiro les lui défit un à un sous le regard plus qu'étonné de Luminor qui dégouliner sur le tapis.**

_-Un jour j'vais tuer Shin ! Dès que je le vois j'l'étripe ! dit Strify tout en s'enfonçant dans l'eau en boxer_

_-Après on va avoir mal à la gorge ! Continuas le brun en allant près de Strify dans l'eau bouillante, en boxer aussi_

_-Pour sur ! M'enfin, heureusement que Kiro est là pour nous aider quand il fait ça ! Hein Kira ?!_

_-Oui oui Strif', fais gaffe tu mets de l'eau par terre !_

_-Une vraie maman ! Entre Lumi' qui joue la maman du groupe, Kiro Kira la maman du matin et Shin qui vient nous dire bonne nuit chaque soir, on manque pas de parents hein Lumi' !_

_-Bien sur Strif', je pense surtout que le matin, t'a l'esprit dérangé pour parler comme un gamin !_

**Kiro se retourna de son miroir et arrêta de se maquiller :**

_-L'est chou quand il fait ça ! Et puis, on voit l'importance qu'on a dans son cœur !_

_-Ouais ! J'vous z'aimes mes mamans !_

_-Ouais, là par contre c'est abuser, finit Kiro en rigolant_

_-Dit Lumi', tu m'lave les cheveux ? J'ai la flemme !_

_-Nan ! Demande à ta mère du matin !_

**Le regard de Strify dévia vers Kiro alors que celui-ci se fit un grand trait noir sur la moitié du visage.**

_-Zut' !_

_-Bon, bah j'vous laisse tranquille ! J'vais voir le courrier. Kris' passe moi une serviette s'il te plaît_

_- Ouais_

**…**

_-Merci ! Bye les amis_

_-Bye, dirent-ils en chœur_

**Kiro prit du démaquillant et commença à enlever la trace noirâtre de son visage tandis que Strify regardais l'eau stagnante dans la baignoire**

_-Tu me passeras aussi une serviette s'il te plaît ?_

_-J'croyais que tu voulais que je te lave les cheveux ?? demanda Kiro_

_-C'était pour rire hein !_

_-Ah ok, bon bah je finis de me maquiller et j'te la donne_

_-Ok…_

**Chose dite chose faite, Kiro sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine rejoindre Luminor qui triais les enveloppes. Le regard de Kiro se stoppa sur une petite pile. Une enveloppe carrée et brune dépasser du tas et on pouvait nettement y lire « Kristian » à l'encre pourpre**

_-Oh nan_

_-Quoi ? demanda Luminor en re retournant_

_-Rien rien ! _

**Il prit son tas de lettres et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Jetant toutes les autres sauf la plus brune. Il l'ouvrit et pris le papier post-It jaune fluo dedans et lu…**

_Commentaires pleaz' !_


	6. 6

**Après une semaine de vacances en Espagne sans ordinateur ni téléphone, je me remet au travail !**

Réponses des reviews :

Madison2a : **Merci pour le compliment du chapitre 3** _rougit_  
karibu4 : **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux me raconter ta vie** _xD **pour ta review du chapitre 4, je dirais a Strify qu'il dit des trucs intelligent des fois** xD ( malgrè que ça n'arrive pas souvent ! )  
_Ciitron-Fraiise : **Tu crois t'être que je vais te le dire ??** xD **J'aime être sadique quand il le faut !** _( enfaite je le suis tout le temps mais chut :P )  
_Yukaya : **J'espère qu'elle sera assez longue, genre 20 chapitres minimum !! J'en ai parlé avec une certaine _Mouche_, ma première fan, elle m'a donné son avis sur la fin que j'ai préparé, et apparament c'est "_Super T...e mais très romantique_". J'en dis pas plus hey hey**

**--  
**

* * *

_- « Un seul être me manque, et tout m'est dépeuplé_

_J'aime, et rien ne le dit ; j'aime, et seul je le sais _

_Et mon secret m'est cher, et chère est ma souffrance _

_J'ai fait le serment d'aimer sans espérance,_

_Mais non pas sans bonheur _

_Je me morfonds dans mon malheur_

_Et je te vois, c'est assez »_

**Strify posa le papier sur le lit où il était allongé et regarda Kiro.**

_-« J'ai fait le serment d'aimer sans espérance » le pire c'est qu'on m'a déjà dit ça, mais j'arrive plus à me souvenir, dit le plus brun_

_-Oui, et moi pareil, mais avec la troisième phrase « Et mon secret m'est cher »_

_-On dirait une sorte de jeux, tu ne trouve pas Strif' ??_

_-Ouais m'enfin, super cool le jeu, ironisa le chanteur_

_-Clair c'est flippant quand même_

_-Ouais… bon écoute, moi j'vais faire à bouffer, on se revoit tout à l'heure_

_-Ok à toute_

_-Te mine pas pour ça Kira !!_

_-Arrête de m'appeler Kira espèce de… de…_

_-De ?? Rigola Strify_

_-Misa-Misa ! _

**Le chanteur rigola tandis que le bassiste fourra sa tête dans son oreiller. Strify quitta la pièce et se dirigea, après avoir fermé la porte du bassiste, vers la chambre de Luminor. Le jeune chanteur alla vers lui et commença à lui parler en chuchotant :**

_-Feliiiiiiix ! C'est quoi ce poème ??_

_-J'les trouvé hier, je te cherchais, je suis allée dans ta chambre et y a ce papier qui est tombé avec le poème, j'ai eu un coup de cœur, j'les calligraphié et pis tu connais la suite…_

_-Mais je ne l'avais pas fini !_

_-Roo mais il est très beau comme ça, tu pourras le finir et mettre un deuxième post-It si tu veux _

**Strify leva les yeux au ciel et se jeta sur le lit de son aîné regardant celui-ci se maquiller.**

_-Arrête_

_-Arrête quoi ? demanda le blond_

_-Arrête de me regarder _

_-Pourquoi ? J'aime bien te regarder ! répliqua Strify_

**Le brun rougit, termina et alla se coucher auprès de Strify, la tête appuyé contre ses bras, et il se mit à regarder les yeux bleu-métal du blond.**

_-C'est bon j'ai compris, commença le blond, je te regarde plus !_

**Le brun rigola, puis dit, aussi sérieux qu'il puisse l'être :**

_-J'ai envie de t'embrasser_

**Strify ferma les yeux.  
Il les rouvrit et vit la petite mine de son aîné.**

_-Alors embrasse-moi…_

**Luminor passa sa main derrière la nuque de son cadet et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Strify ouvrit la bouche et posa ses mains sur les joues pâles du brun. Celui-ci approfondit le baiser en allant taquiner la langue de son homologue jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre :**

**-**_T'aurais pas vu Stri… …fy_

**Les deux personnes se détachèrent et regardèrent Kiro**

_-Fallait le dire que vous étiez yaoi !_

_-Et alors ? demanda Luminor _

_-T'avais pas dit que t'allais faire la bouffe Seb' ?? demanda l'intrus_

_-Je…, commença le dénommé_

_-Et là tu te fais justement bouffer xD_

_-Mais non …_

_-Entre Shin et Yu qui filent le parfait amour, et vous qui vous vous bavez dessus je désespère de trouver quelqu'un… qui soit de préférence une femme !_

_-Mais Kiro…_

_-Nan mais c'est vrai ! Shin et Yu sont partis en amoureux, vous deux maintenant… C'est pas que ça me dégoûte, au contraire, mais voir tous ses couples yaoi, j'vais finir par le devenir !_

**Strify regarda Luminor, enleva la main de celui-ci posé sur son bras et s'en alla presque en courant, passant Kiro sans le toucher et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre.**

_-Kris', t'es t'être pas homo, mais nous si, alors si tu pouvais nous passer de tes commentaires ça nous avancerais ! Idiot !_

**Sur ce, le brun partit dans la chambre du chanteur.**

**-**_ Il n'est pas yaoi…mais alors s'il ne l'est pas, pourquoi il m'a demandé il y a deux jours si j'ai déjà été attiré par un homme ?_

_-Strify…_

_-J'arriverais jamais à comprendre ce gars, j'abandonne ! dit le blond en se laissant glisser contre le mur_

_-Non Strify t'a pas le droit d'abandonner, lui répondit Luminor en le prenant par les épaules, si tu abandonne, tu auras le cœur brisé, il ne restera rien de tes émotions, et je ne veux pas que tu deviennes ça_

_-Mais je sais que c'est perdu d'avance…_

_-Peut-être pas ! Tu crois pouvoir faire la suite de ton poème ce soir ?_

_-Tu resterais avec moi pour m'aider ?_

_-Bien sur, tout ce que tu veux ma belle blonde…_

_-Alors je pense que je pourrais le finir_

**Felix sourit et écarta de son visage une mèche plus rosé que les autres.**

_-On va faire à manger ? Je pense que Kiro à faim, m'enfin, c'est juste une impression !_

_-Oui, et puis ça me fera penser à autre chose…_

**Une heure après, Kiro entra dans la cuisine, hypnotisé par l'odeur qui en sortait. Il sourit à la gaminerie de ses chanteurs couvert de farine. Il rigola suivit des autres, qui expliquèrent le menu :**

_-On a essayés de faire des spécialités japonaises_

_-Mais ça n'a pas marché ! répliqua Strify à la phrase de Luminor_

_-Donc on a eu l'idée de faire une tarte aux fraises, vu que Yu aime bien_

_-On a le plat, le four, la crème, la pâte, mais ont a pas les fraises ! Continua le blond_

_-Donc on a essayé de trouver des tomates pour faire une pizza, dit Felix_

_-Mais on s'est rendu compte que la pâte était sucrée et qu'on n'avait pas plus de tomates que de fraises !_

_-Alors vous avez eu l'idée de nous faire des Luminor lumineux à la farine et des Strify chantilly au sucre ? demanda Kiro_

_-C'est un peu ça, répliquèrent les deux chanteurs en rigolant_

**Kiro aida les deux à tout ranger et nettoyer, et après leur dur travail, il proposa d'aller commander une vraie pizza avec tomates, idée qui fut accepté de suite.**

_-C'est plus facile de commander que de faire, non ? demanda Kristian_

_-Ch'est Clair cha ! Répondirent les deux autres la bouche pleine_

**Kiro sourit à leur bouille et partit chercher une bouteille de soda dans le frigo. Il regarda ses deux amis côte à côte et se souvint de la phrase que lui a dite Luminor plus tôt. Il fixa son regard sur Strify et lui dit :**

_-Dit Sebastian ?_

_-M'oui ?_

_-Désolé pour tout à l'heure si je t'ai fait de la peine avec mes mots… c'était peut-être sur le coup de la colère, avec ce que tu sais là, je pense que j'ai mal réagi_

**Le concerné tourna la tête vers Luminor qui haussa les épaules en souriant.**

_-Tu me pardonne alors ? demanda Kiro en joignant les mains_

_-Bien sur que oui ! Je sais ce que c'est d'être sur les nerfs…_

_-Cool ! dit le plus petit des trois en prenant une pomme et en se dirigeant vers la porte, et bonne chance pour vous !_

_-Hein ? grommelèrent les chanteurs_

_-Pas la peine de vous cacher ! Vu que je suis au courant, mais si vous ne voulez pas que je le dise aux autres, vous le dîtes hein !_

_-Dire quoi ? demanda Luminor_

_-Bah que vous êtes en couples ! répondit Kiro en sautillant dans le couloir_

**Strify et Luminor se regardèrent ahuris, et se demandèrent d'une même voix :**

_-On est en couple ? OO'_

_--  
_

* * *

Como es ? Bien ? Muy Bien ?? Hey hey ! Soy loco xD


	7. 7

**Il était un peu plus de 4 heures de l'après-midi dans Berlin. Luminor, Strify et Kiro étaient tout les trois avachis sur le canapé. Strify au milieu, avec sur son épaule gauche, un Kiro dont les pieds dépassaient de l'accoudoir gauche, et sur l'épaule droite, un Luminor dans la même position. Ils regardaient une émission totalement stupide, et le plus blond… du cerveau xD (**_ Oulaaa divagation de l'auteur, veuillez m'excuser…_** ), le plus blond des trois, Strify donc, avait sur ses genoux deux plats : l'un rempli de choses pas très calorique et l'autre… rempli de la même chose en encore plus calorique.  
**

_« -C'est crétin ! On sait tous que c'est dans l'autre boîte ! s'exclama Kiro en pointant du doigt l'écran de couleur.  
__  
__-Non ! Justement, c'est dans cette boîte, répondit Luminor._

_-Comment tu le sais ? Demandèrent les deux têtes blondes._

_-Parce que comme tout le monde croit que c'est dans l'autre boîte, logiquement c'est dans cette boîte, expliqua le brun. »  
_

**Ils poussèrent un « Aaaah ok ! » et quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant passer un blond qui criait, suivit d'un brun aux mèches rouges.  
**

_« -Mais Shin !_

_-Nan Yu ! Tu m'énerves ! Toujours à fourrer tes mains là où il ne faut pas !_

_-Mais Sh…_

_-J'AI DIT NAN ! Je dors seul ce soir ! Bonne nuit ! »  
_

**Les trois fainéants sur le canapé regardèrent Yu, puis demandèrent :  
**

_« -Où tu as encore mis ta main ?_

_- Mais nulle part ! répliqua celui-ci_

_- MENTEUR ! cria Shin de sa chambre._

_- Dirk, où as-tu mis ta main ? demanda Luminor en espaçant les syllabes._

_-On prenait une photo avec une fan et ma main est allée sur sa hanche, mais Shin croit que j'lui ai mis une main au fesses !_

_-MENTEUR ! Re-cria Shin toujours de sa chambre._

_-Dirk ! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble._

_-Bon, ok, j'lui ai foutu une main au cul, mais faut bien sauver les apparences ! Elle nous a presque vus nous donner la main !_

_-Comme un couple ou comme deux amis ? demanda bêtement Strify._

_-Comme un couple… on se regardait, assis au pied d'un arbre, sa tête sur mon épaule, et nos mains qui se rapprochaient… puis BOUM ! On s'est retrouvé encerclé tout d'un coup, pis c'était un autographe par-ci, un autographe par là ! C'est saoulant la célébrité ! »  
_

**Les trois garçons levèrent les yeux au plafond tout en secouant la tête et se levèrent pour aller dans la chambre du batteur, laissant le guitariste seul dans le salon.  
**

_« - Mais quel idiot je fais ! S'écria le brun et rouge en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur en face de lui. »  
_

**Pendant que le guitariste se cassait les doigts contre le mur, les autres musiciens étaient dans la chambre du batteur. Celui-ci d'ailleurs était sur son lit dans les bras du chanteur blond qui lui caressait la joue, effaçant ses larmes et en chantonnant une chanson, connu de tous d'ailleurs, mais en rajoutant quelques phrases qui faisait rire le plus jeune du groupe :  
**

_« - Aimer, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Aimer, c'est monter si haut… Mais ne fait pas tomber tes belles ailes d'oiseaux._

_- Hey ! Ce n'est pas les paroles de « Romeo und Julia » ! s'écria Kiro en provoquant un petit rire de Shin._

_- Je sais, je sais… Bref. Aimer, c'est voler le temps. Aimer c'est rester vivant, et te perdre au fond de ce volcan. Mais aimer, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau._

_- Ah ! Je vois ou tu veux en venir p'tite blonde ! Coupa Luminor tout en regardant Strify._

_- Moi je ne comprends pas…, avoua le bassiste d'une petite voix._

_- Mais si, écoute ! Aimer, c'est plus fort que tout. Donner, le meilleur de nous ! Continua le chanteur brun »  
_

**Strify lui fit un sourire, et colla sa tête contre celle blonde de Shin, et resserra son étreinte effaçant les dernière traces de larmes sur ses joues pâles avant de continuer la chanson suivit de sa deuxième voix en alternance :  
**

_« - Aimer, c'est sentir _son_ cœur. Aimer, pour avoir moins peur…,_

_- Aimer, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Aimer, c'est monter si haut, et toucher, les ailes de cet oiseau, aimer, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus fort…_

_- Aimer, c'est brûler si vite. Aimer, c'est en payer le prix. Et donner, un sens à sa vie. Aimer… »  
_

**Strify s'arrêta regardant dans les yeux son cadet dans ses bras, qui après quelques secondes, fini la chanson tout en y apportant sa conclusion :  
**

_« - C'est ce qu'il y a de plus chaud et de plus beau. C'est un trésor, et si même je pouvais partir, je reste. J'y ai vu mon roi, j'ai ici mon toit et c'est mon cœur qui y fait la loi, finit enfin Shin. »  
_

**Le batteur fermât les yeux et murmura un léger ''merci'' avant de s'extirper des bras du chanteur et de partir dans le salon-cuisine, avec sur ses traces trois personnes avec le sourire. Il s'approcha de Yu, assit par terre contre le mur et la tête baissé puis vit sa main. Toujours suivit par les yeux des trois musiciens-vocalistes, il alla dans la salle de bain prendre une bande, de l'alcool, une bassine qu'il remplit avec de l'eau froide et repartit voir le guitariste.  
**

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il grandit vite notre petit Tim, murmura Strify en le regardant s'approcher doucement de son copain._

_- Il a un bon tuteur pour ça, lui répondit Luminor tout en le regardant._

_- Merci »  
_

**Shin s'agenouilla devant Yu et commença à lui nettoyer les doigts délicatement. Le guitariste leva la tête vers lui, et lui demanda « Pourquoi ? ». Shin lui répondit quelque chose que les trois derrière lui ne purent entendre, mais cela ressemblait à ça :  
**

_« - Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais te faire totalement confiance, et que t'ira voir une fille au moins une fois lorsque nous serons ensemble. Je sais que je t'en voudrais, mais je t'aime, alors je serais prêt à te pardonner pour que tu puisses rester avec moi. C'est peut-être de l'égoïsme, mais je suis comme ça. J'ai beaucoup de chose à apprendre, et puis… c'est ma faute aussi, j'ai choisi come petit-copain un mec totalement sexy qui attire les filles. »  
_

**De là où ils sont, Strify, Luminor et Kiro purent apercevoir le sourire de Yu et les traces brillantes sur ses joues, vite effacés par les soins du batteur qui l'embrassai déjà pour sceller leur pacte.  
**

_« - Je…, commença Strify »  
_

**Luminor tourna les yeux vers son collègue qui s'empressa de ramener ses mains à ses yeux, étalant un maquillage noir et révélant la présence de larmes. Il releva la tête vers le plus vieux du groupe et partit en courant dans sa chambre en claquant la porte après avoir sorti une brève excuse.  
**

_« - Je vais dans ma chambre. »  
_

**Felix regarda la place où il était avant.  
**

_« - Toi, t'es vraiment amoureux de lui, sortit Kiro en le regardant._

_- Peut-être…_

_- Strify aussi est amoureux, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Ça se voyait aussi quand il avait Shin dans ses bras et qu'il chantait. »  
_

**A ce moment là, Luminor avait envie de lui répliquer « Oui il est amoureux, mais pas de moi… c'est pour ça qu'il pleure à cet instant et qu'il a fermé sa porte à clé. Il veut que quelqu'un d'autre que moi aille le rejoindre… ». Mais ça, évidemment, Kiro ne le savait pas...  
**


	8. 8

**En plein milieu de la nuit, deux ombres surgirent. L'une pourvu de long cheveux, et l'autre plutôt court. Ils avaient tout les deux des queues de cheval retenant les fines mèches colorées et portaient une échelle sur leurs épaules qu'ils mirent ensuite contre un mur pourvu d'une seule fenêtre à environ 2 mètre 30 du sol. Le plus petit des deux grimpa sur l'échelle et colla, de deux bandes de scotch, une enveloppe, dont l'écriture du nom sur une face était plate, mais arrondis, et pourpre.**

**Les deux ombres partirent après cette tache, laissant glisser l'échelle à terre, puis repartirent à l'arrière de la maison.**

**Tandis que le soleil se levait tranquillement, Shin se calla un peu plus contre la peau nue du guitariste, qui resserra machinalement son étreinte autour du corps près de lui. Luminor, commençant à se réveiller, posa sa main sur le côté gauche du lit, espérant y rencontrer la peau du chanteur, mais y découvrit le froid des draps, ce qui le réveilla totalement. Kiro fixait sa fenêtre, un air étonné sur le visage. Il pensait que cet « Ange Pourpre », après 1 mois sans nouvelle, l'avait laissé tranquille, mais apparemment non. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre…**

**Strify était dans la cuisine, les mains serrées autour d'une tasse brulante de chocolat chaud, sans pour autant lui brûler, les yeux regardant longuement la table, ou plutôt dans le vide, écoutant chaque bruit que la maison révélée le matin. Ainsi, il aperçu à travers le ronronnement du frigo et le tic-tac de l'horloge, les sanglots de Luminor, surement en train de découvrir sa place, vide et glacée, dans le lit double du pianiste. Puis quelques minutes après, ce fut les grincements du lit de Shin, révélant que Yu venait de se lever de celui-ci, suivit de près par Shin. Mais ce qui l'attira un peu plus, c'est les pas de Kiro qui d'après les sons, se dirigeait vers sa fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit dans un horrible grincement avant de la claquer pour la refermer quelques secondes plus tard. **

**Comme un robot, le chanteur abandonna sa tasse et monta les escaliers pour aller dans une chambre dont aucune lumière ne passé à travers le fin ruban sous la porte, mais sachant très bien que la lumière se trouvais dans le cœur de la personne qu'il trouverai surement adossé au mur près de la fenêtre. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, et comme prévu il était contre le mur. Strify referma la porte et alla se blottir dans les bras du claviériste et s'empressa d'effacer les traces de larmes sur le visage blanc de son meilleur ami et confident.**

_« -J'ai cru que tu étais partis…_

_-Je suis là et pas près de partir. »_

**Le gothique fit un sourire et prit dans ses bras son cadet, rassuré. Quelques minutes après, des petits coups se firent entendre contre la porte.**

_« -Lum' ? demanda une voix à travers la porte._

_-Oui ?_

_-Strify est avec toi ? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre et il y a sa tasse encore chaude dans la cuisine. »_

**Le chanteur regarda son aîné de ses yeux bleu profond et s'extirpa des bras de Félix. Il lui posa un baiser au coin des lèvres et alla ouvrir la porte, se retrouvant face à Kiro, un carré de papier dans les mains. Le regard du bassiste dériva vers le lit aux draps froissés et vers Luminor, assis au fond de la chambre. Son teint devint livide et il s'écria :**

_« -Ne me dite surtout pas ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! »_

**Félix laissa échapper un rire, qui sonnait trop faux aux oreilles de Strify, et dit :**

_« -Ne t'inquiète pas, les bruits de cette nuit ne venaient pas d'ici, mais de la chambre de Shin ! »_

**Strify esquissa un sourire et sortit de la pièce tout en demandant à Kiro ce qu'il voulait.**

_« -Ange Pourpre. J'ai retrouvé cette lettre,__** il la lui tendit**__, accroché sur la fenêtre de ma chambre, côté extérieur._

_-Il a laissé quelque chose ?_

_-Notre échelle. En bas sur le sol. »_

**Le chanteur ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia le papier qui était à l'intérieur. La feuille était épaisse et un logo bleu connu par Strify.**

_« -Ritz Berlin ? Demanda innocemment le chanteur._

_-J'en sais pas plus que toi !_

_-Ok… »_

**Ses yeux se reportèrent sur le texte que Luminor avait écrit à l'encre pourpre en sa compagnie pas plus tôt qu'hier.**

« Tu ne vois donc pas que je t'aime ?

Qu'au delà de mes mots, je te crie mon amour ?

C'est une pierre, un rocher imperturbable,

C'est un grain, une poussière de sable.

D'une grande falaise je me jetterais, pour

Juste savoir si ton amour et le mien sont les mêmes.

Ange Pourpre. »

_« -Il y va direct lui !_

_-Hm._

_-Kiro, t'en pense quoi ?_

_-C'est un grand malade ! Il ne me connaît pas et prétend m'aimer !_

_-Mais peut-être que toi tu le connais !_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Je ne sais pas… Tu n'as vu personne habillé en violet ? »_

**A cet instant, Luminor sortit de sa chambre et lança un sourire à Strify, Qui lui ne fit attention qu'aux yeux de celui-ci. Mais Kiro tilta quelque chose :**

_« -Félix !_

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu…_

_-Je ?_

_-T'es habillé en pourpre !_

_-Oui, et alors ? Je suis toujours habillé en pourpre à la maison, ça ne t'a jamais dérangé. »_

**Strify observa les vêtements de son meilleur ami, et rigola. Kiro le fixa tout comme Luminor qui ne comprenait pas la situation.**

_« -Kiro ! Ce n'est pas Luminor !_

_-Comment tu le sais ? demanda celui-ci en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches._

_-Je le sais c'est tout ! Je passe mes journées et mes nuits avec lui ! Impossible que ce soit Félix, et puis, il ne t'aime pas ! s'écria le chanteur toujours en rigolant._

_-Quoi ? Kiro, tu pensais vraiment que je t'aimais ? Demanda le gothique en relevant le sourcil.__»_

**Kiro se senti rougir, puis balbutia :**

_« -Bah c'est Strify, il m'a encore dit une connerie…_

_-Ralala les jeunes… »_

**Le plus grand se faufila entre eux tout en tendant un téléphone à Strify et descendit les escaliers en silence.**

_« -Il est bizarre depuis quelques temps…, remarqua Kiro._

_-C'est normal, c'est normal, murmura le chanteur. Bon, tu sais quoi ? Laisse-le ce gars, il t'aime, tu ne l'aime pas, tant pis pour lui, dit-il en commençant à descendre._

_-Sebastian ! T'es horrible ! Tu n'aimerais pas que ça t'arrive ! »_

**Ledit Sebastian se retint de lui dire que, justement c'est ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais haussa les épaules et partit rejoindre le claviériste. Shin sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment là, avec juste une serviette qu'il tenait de la main gauche.**

_« -ça va pas Kris' ? demanda le blond en fronçant des sourcils. »_

**Il tourna son regard vers le batteur, puis vis Yu qui ressortait de la même salle de bain, en sous vêtements.**

_« -Je m'y ferais jamais, c'est certain. Répondit le bassiste. »_

**Yu rigola, puis embrassa Shin dans le cou et partit.**

_« -Je ne parlais pas de ça, tu le sais._

_-De ce côté… Ouais ça va._

_-Tu devrais lui dire. Je le pense vraiment. Qu'importe sa réaction, dit lui._

_-Genre c'est facile. Toi tu as eu de la chance, tu n'a rien eu à faire… »_

**Shin sourit en se remémorant le jour où il avait commencé à sortir avec le guitariste. Il n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui, ni Yu, mais il avait été surpris quand son aîné d'un an l'avait bloqué dans le même couloir et l'avait embrassé.**

_« -C'est ça la classe Kris' ! Tu peux avoir un coup de chance toi aussi, si tu te dépêches ! Ton âme-sœur ne va pas t'attendre !_

_-Pff…, répondit le bassiste en levant les yeux au ciel. »_

**Le batteur rit puis partit rejoindre son âme sœur à lui, quant à Kiro, il descendit dans la cuisine voir ce que les deux tourtereaux faisait.**


	9. 9

**Strify était allongé, pour ne pas dire avachi, sur le canapé en train de regarder une émission des plus distrayantes, reportant la vie de Madonna, de sa première couche à sa dernière petite culotte. Enfin, il ne regardait pas le programme, mais réfléchissait. Cela faisait une semaine tout rond, que lui et Luminor avaient été collés sur la fenêtre du bassiste, l'enveloppe venant de l'Ange Pourpre. Quand le bassiste entra dans la pièce, dos à Strify, le chanteur ferma les yeux, sentant la présence d'un être qu'il aimait. Quand il les rouvrit, une tête blonde était devant lui.**

_« -Salut ! lui lança le bassiste en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-J'essaye de faire bouger la télé par la pensée, mais je pense qu'elle est trop lourde. J'aurai bien aimé essayer avec toi, mais je vais encore moins y arriver, répondit le chanteur en souriant._

_-Je suis plus léger que toi ! Geint Kiro._

_-C'est ce que tu dis ! Ah ! Pousses-toi ils vont parler du concert à Berlin ! »_

**D'un geste de la main il poussa son aîné pour avoir en vue la télé. Celui-ci fit une moue boudeuse.**

_« -Tu aimes plus la télé que moi ! Je vais le dire à Papa Luminor !_

_-Genre, j'ai trop peur ! Rit Strify._

_-Tu devrais pourtant, fit une voix grave près de son oreille. »_

**Le plus jeune des trois sursauta et tomba à terre, sous les rire de Luminor et Kiro, accoudés contre le dossier du canapé.**

_« -Anh pas drôle. Idiots ! S'exclama Strify._

_-La vie n'est pas faîte pour être marrante, observa le plus vieux. Il y a des gens qui touchent le ciel tout comme il y en a qui se ramasse par terre, pas vrai Sebastian ! »_

**Kiro explosa de rire et repartit vers la cuisine****. Luminor alla vers Strify et lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève, ce que fit le blond.**

_« -Ça va ? Demanda le brun au blond tout en effleurant le cou de celui-ci de l'index._

_-Oui, c'est bon, répondit-il en souriant. »_

**Les yeux du chanteur rencontrèrent ceux de son second chanteur pour quelques secondes, car celui-ci posa ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue. Strify ferma les yeux et attrapa la main qui était sur son torse pour toucher la peau blanche. Mais Luminor ouvrit soudainement les yeux et s'écarta, prenant ce geste comme un refus.**

_« -Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, s'excusa-t-il._

_-Au contraire, tu le sais très bien. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. »_

**Strify reposa ces lèvres sur celle du gothique, avant de repartir pour sa chambre, l'idée d'une chanson lui venant un tête. Kiro s'écarta de là où il était caché. Le visage fermé, il observa Luminor, qui était sur le côté, la tête un peu penché et un sourire aux lèvres qu'ils effleurés de ses doigts. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche du bassiste, qui partit réellement dans sa chambre, la musique d'une guitare classique résonnant dans la chambre du batteur.**

**Celui-ci d'ailleurs, était allongé sur son lit et regardait Yu, assis contre un mur, répéter ses morceaux. Quelques fois, des paroles s'échappaient de ses lèvres, et Shin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en fermant les yeux. Le guitariste donna un dernier coup de poignet et regarda son homme.**

_« -C'était merveilleux, tu devrais chanter avec Strify en concert, s'exclama le blond._

_-Non._

_-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Shin à cause de la froideur de la réponse._

_-Parce que je ne chante que pour toi, Ange, dit Yu. »_

**Shin sentit ses joues se réchauffer, et il ses lèvres s'élargirent bêtement pour former un sourire.**

_« -Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. »_

**Yu commença le début d'une chanson, signifiant une réponse toute faite à son homme.**

_« -Moi aussi, beaucoup plus que toi. »_

**Le batteur fit un grand sourire, avant de reconnaître la chanson de Miyavi que le guitariste commençait à jouer.**

**-x-**

_« -STRIFY ! VIENS-LA TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria quelqu'un soudainement. »_

**Yu s'arrêta de jouer et, suivit du blond, alla regarder dans le couloir.**

_« -Strify, joue pas à ça avec moi, tu sais très bien comment ça va se finir ! Menaça Luminor les sourcils froncés. »_

**Shin regarda Strify, qui était debout devant les escaliers, habillé avec quelques vêtements de Luminor. Yu le regarda de haut en bas, avant d'éclater de rire, ce que fit Shin peu après. Le chanteur tourna sur lui-même avec un sourire et regarda le gothique.**

_« -Ça me va bien, pas vrai ? Cette jupe noir est superbe ! Et ce haut en résille, magnifique ! Il met en valeur mon torse ! Dommage que tu sois aussi grand. Annonça fièrement Strify. »_

**Le batteur et le guitariste se calmèrent un peu, se mordant la lèvre. Luminor remarqua alors plus sérieusement :**

_« -Tu ressemble à une femme avec les lèvres rouge et ton maquillage noir. Tu aurais du mettre un peu plus de blush pour mieux te travestir. Sinon, tes cheveux attaché par une pince te… comment dire ? Te rajeunit un peu ! »_

**Yu mordit son point pour ne pas éclater de rire. Kiro monta les escaliers pour voir ce qui se passe, en bousculant légèrement Strify.**

_« -Pardon mademoiselle, s'excusa-t-il en voyant son chanteur comme ça, provoquant l'hilarité du guitariste et batteur. Hey ! Mais ce sont les mêmes vêtements que Lum… »_

**Kiro regarda le visage androgyne de Strify, puis cria dans les tons aigus en allant se cacher derrière Luminor. Les deux compères rirent de plus belle.**

_« -Mais t'es malade Sebastian ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'habiller en… en… en Luminor !_

_-Une envie soudaine de piquer des affaires dans l'armoire de mon cher colocataire et collègue. Pourquoi ? Ça ne me vas pas ? demanda-t-il en tournant encore une fois sur lui-même._

_-Ahem, bien sur que si… Nan ! Vas te changer de suite ! C'est horrible ! »_

**Strify fit une petite moue désolé, baissa la tête et partit dans la chambre du gothique, suivit par celui-ci. Une fois la porte fermée, le second chanteur lui leva la tête de la main droite, remarquant les yeux brillant, et lui dit :**

_« -Tu es très mignon comme ça, mais ce n'est pas ton style. »_

**Il l'embrassa sur le front et le prit dans ses bras.**

_« -Merci Felix. »_

« J'aime et j'assume, car j'ai fait le serment que, de ma simple plume, j'enlèverais de ta vie cette longue brume. »


	10. Reecriture

**Je suis en train de réecrire tout les chapitres.**

**Je n'aime vraiment pas comment je les ai écrits, et il manque very very beaucoup de détails par rapoprt à la fin que j'ai déjà écrite.**

**Ceux qui le veulent, s'inscrivent pour être prévenu dès que les chapitres seront mis en nouvelle édition.**

**Bai Bai x3**


End file.
